CLIMAX
by Akira Miyuki
Summary: Apakah cinta harus memikirkan orang lain? Apakah cinta harus memikirkan status? Apakah cinta bisa menyatukan mereka? Apakah cinta harus seegois ini? Jawabannya adalah AKU TIDAK TAU


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, Lemon,miss typo

Selamat membaca!

.

.

CLIMAX

.

Chapter 1: Crazy Day

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya di luar sana, burung-burung berkicau dengan suara yang merdu dan memanjakan telinga. Di hari yang juga mendukung ini, bagi sebagian orang menganggapnya adalah peristiwa yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Karena jarang-jarang mereka dapat memanfaatkan hari libur ini untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka dari pekerjaan kantor atau apapun itu, meskipun hanya sejenak saja.

Tetapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka itu di sebuah apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo terdapat dua orang yang berbeda gendernya. Mereka berdua seperti tidak mempedulikan apapun yang terjadi di luar dari ruangan sedang itu. Karena mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang ehm.. bisa dibilang pekerjaan dewasa dan kalian bisa memikirkannya sendiri apa itu. Lelaki itu bernama Shikamaru Nara, sedangkan si wanita bernama Haruno Sakura. Merekalah manusia yang sedang sibuk sendiri melakukan kegiatan demi mencari kenikmatan duniawi.

Setelah si lelaki sudah berhasil meloloskan semua atribut dan yang dikenakan wanitanya. -Bisakah dia menyebut nona Haruno ini wanitanya? Dia sendiri juga masih ragu. Ya memang mereka berdua tidak memiliki ikatan yang sah di depan hukum maupun agama yang dianut masing-masing. Entahlah apa tujuan keduanya sehingga melakukan hubungan terlarang ini, itu juga menjadi misteri bagi mereka. Shikamaru, lelaki itu terus saja memanjakan dengan segala sentuhan yang bisa membuat rekannya itu sangat tersiksa sekaligus nikmat.

"Shikaaa..hh..." Terdengar suara sangat lirih dari sang wanita.

"Hmm..." Sahutan yang sangat irit dari si lelaki.

"Berhen..ti du..lu..." Dia seperti sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan tenaganya.

"Ada apa? Jawab Shikamaru tidak sabar.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahmu."

"Benarkah?"

Sepertinya Shikamaru tetap tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jadi dia kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya yaitu memberikan sentuhan ke tubuh Sakura lagi. Tetapi belum sampai dia menikmatinya lagi ketukan itu menjadi lebih keras dan tidak sabaran. Mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus menghentikan aksinya itu dan menahannya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Dia bangun dari atas tubuh Sakura dan berdiri di samping ranjang, memungut serta memakai celananya yang berserakan di lantai dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Shikamaru berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk menuju sumber suara yang sedari tadi terdengar menyakitkan telinga. Dia ingin tahu siapa yang sudah sangat lancang mengganggu pekerjaannya itu.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang cemberut karena meninggalkan kegiatannya yang sudah nanggung, Shikamaru akhirnya menyahuti dengan suara yang lebih keras –atau bisa dibilang berteriak—pada orang yang tega mengganggunya.

"Siapa?" Dengan sedikit mendelik ke arah luar dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata tamunya, seketika itu juga tubuhnya merasa tegang. Benarkah apa yang dilihatnya ini? Wanita yang selama ini dicari-carinya ada di hadapannya dengan wajah sama tegang dengannya.

"Kau?" Hanya kata itu yang bisa dia keluarkan sekarang.

Setelah beberapa detik mereka bertatapan tanpa suara. Akhirnya wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu terlihat mengurangi rasa tegang di wajahnya dan mulai tersenyum paksa kepada Shikamaru. Kemudian seperti sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Shikamaru menelan salivanya sendiri untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang seperti terbakar itu.

"Apakah aku boleh masuk?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan wanita itu setelah lebih dari 3 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dengan sedikit canggung akhirnya Shikamaru membukakan pintu lebih lebar dan tanpa diperintah si wanita masuk ke dalam apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah itu. Dia duduk di sofa yang sudah menyambutnya setelah masuk dari pintu utama.

Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri dia berjalan melewatinya dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sekalipun memandang kearahnya. Wanita itu tidak menampik pikiran-pikiran yang masuk ke otaknya mengenai penampilan tuan rumah yang sangat kacau, dia membukakan pintu hanya dengan memakai celana dan rambut panjangnya yang digerai, Shikamaru tidak mungkin berpenampilan sekacau itu. Wanita itu tau kebiasaan Shikamaru karena dia sudah mengenalnya sangat lama. Dan sedikit menghela nafas, dia tau kalau Shikamaru baru saja atau malah sedang bercinta dengan seorang wanita di apartemennya itu.

Di dalam kamarnya Shikamaru berjalan ke arah ranjang miliknya yang super berantakan. Dia menduga Sakura sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, karena terdengar suara gemericik air di dalam sana. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura keluar hanya memakai handuk dengan rambut yang basah. Hal itu sudah biasa dilihat Shikamaru karena saking seringnya.

Sakura sudah akan memakai bra-nya jika tidak ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang, sedangkan kepala si pemilik tangan telah berada di lehernya dan mulai menciumi permukaan lehernya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura berkata pelan.

"Yang tadi belum selesai."

"Shika... aku sudah lelah." Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari nada bicara Shikamaru tidak biasa.

"Tapi aku mau." Dengan sekali tarikan Shikamaru membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lagi dan menyalakan shower. Di dalam, Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Sakura, kemudian mengapitnya di dinding kamar mandi yang dingin itu.

"Angkat kakimu dan kaitkan di pinggangku." Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Shika, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan lelakinya itu.

"..." Shikamaru tidak menjawab, hanya menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Sakura dan menyesapnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Sakura yang merasa kaget pun kembali berbicara dengan sedikit susah karena menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat."Shikaaaaah..."

"Ahhhh..." Dengan sekali hentakan Shikamaru sudah berada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Dia merasa bersalah setelah mendengar teriakan yang terdengar kesakitan dari mulut Sakura. Tetapi Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, dia hanya terus memandang Sakura yang tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah yang menahan gairah. Mereka berdua seperti vampir yang haus darah, mereka saling mencium, menghisap, dan meneriakkan nama pasangan demi sebuah puncak kenikmatan.

"Shikaahh..aku ma..u keluaaarr..ah..ahh..."

"Jangan keluarkan dulu sebelum aku."

"Tap..i ak..uu sudah tiidak tahaaaanhh..."

"Kubilang jangan!" Shikamaru tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah membentak Sakura sedikit keras. Dan itu membuat Sakura kaget karena tidak biasanya Shikamaru mengajaknya bercinta saat marah. Tapi ini sungguh menyakitkan bagi Sakura.

"Hentikan!" Meski tubuhnya menginginkan untuk mencapai kepuasan bersama Shikamaru, tetapi Sakura terlanjur kecewa dengan prianya itu.

Inilah yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Shikamaru. Ya, Sakura akan memintanya berhenti jika permainannya sudah tidak halus lagi. "Apa?"

"Kubilang berhen..aahhhh..." Sakura tidak tau harus berkata apa selain mendesah tidak karuan karena secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendorong miliknya dengan lebih keras dan berakhir dengan keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang dicari dari tadi.

"Baik aku sudah berhenti." Shikamaru dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya dia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher sakura dan tersenyum kepada wanitanya itu yang terlihat seperti sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab Shikamaru.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berkata, "Brengsek!" Dan memilih untuk memeluk Shikamaru erat karena sudah lemas sekaligus takut kalau dia akan jatuh.

Mereka berdua hanya diam dengan posisi Shikamaru berdiri masih menggendong Sakura di depan, tubuh mereka berdua yang juga masih bersatu serta peluh yang membasahi keduanya. Shikamaru yang masih memakai celananya dan Sakura dengan handuknya yang sudah tidak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuhnya, keduanya masih mengatur nafas.

"Sepertinya tadi ada tamu." Si wanita dulu yang membuka suaranya sangat pelan.

"Ya." Si lelaki menjawab.

Seperti mengetahui apa isi hati pasangannya itu. Si lelaki akhirnya berkata lagi. "Sakura jangan kaget, dia ada di luar sedang menungguku."

Mendengar itu semua, Sakura langsung membulatkan mata emeraldnya dan berteriak dengan suara tertahan, "APA? Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku bercinta sedangkan ada tamu di luar? Kau GILA!"

"Ya mungkin saja aku sudah gila karenamu, sudah kubilangkan untuk jangan kaget." Memang dasar sifat Shikamaru yang pemalas, dia beralih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sakura dan mencicipi daging kenyal itu.

"Shikaah..hentikan!" Sakura hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya lagi, jika saja dia tidak menghentikan aksi Shikamaru ini.

"Kenapa?" Seperti anak kecil, dia menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Kau masih bertanya lagi? Kenapa kau malah bercinta denganku sedangkan ada tamu di luar?" Sakura merasa kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas maksimum. "Mudah saja, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi siapa dia?"

Shikamaru merasa ragu antara memberi tahu sakura atau tidak. Akhirnya dia menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya dan berdiri persis di bawah shower sehingga seluruh tubuhnya kini telah basah sepenuhnya. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk membelakangi Sakura yang sedang menatapnya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ino."

Hanya satu kata, tapi sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya. Seperti ada petir yang meyambar di siang hari. Sakura seperti dejavu, nama itu! Nama yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak didengarnya dari lelaki di hadapannya itu. Nama itu, nama orang yang sudah menorehkan banyak luka di dalam lelaki dihadapannya itu. Nama itu, nama orang yang sudah membuat Shikamaru dan Sakura menjalin hubungan terlarang ini.

"Apa?!"

**_ To be continued..._ **

**_Review please..._ **

** Author's note**:

Salam kenal semua, aku Akira Miyuki. Sebenarnya aku author baru looo. Maaf ya, kalau setelah kalau belum bagus ceritanya. Hehe, fanfic ini bisa dibilang debut pertama saya menjadi author. Kenapa saya pakai tokoh cowoknya Mr. Nara? Karena, saya suka banget sama dia. Kan jarang-jarang tuh ff couple Shika-Saku jadi saya buat aja sendiri. Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga ff saya laku! Ditunggu riviewnya ya teman-teman. Kasih kritik dan saran juga oke?! Kalau banyak yang minta dilanjutin pasti aku lanjut. Terimakasih sudah mampir.^_^


End file.
